The invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape recorder having improved manoeuverability during the placement or removal of a tape cassette or during the tape running.
As is well recognized, a magnetic tape in a tape recorder is subject to a rapid advance or a rewind, in addition to its feeding at a uniform rate for purposes of recording or playback. The rewind takes place either at the termination of recording a full tape in order to reproduce the record made, or at the termination of a playback operation in order to repeat the same record content. The rewind frequently continues over an increased length of time, so that a tape feed switching lever is usually locked in its rewind position. Additionally, the rewind may also take place for a brief interval during the playback in order to provide a review, namely, a repeated hearing. In this instance, the magnetic head is maintained in abutment against the magnetic tape, and hence may be subject to an increased abrasion if the rewind is permitted to continue over a prolonged period of time by utilizing the rewind lock. It will be thus seen that it is necessary to prevent an operating lever from being locked during a review operation. However, it is extremely difficult to permit the single lever to be locked during a rewind operation and to prevent it from being locked during a review operation. The required arrangement adds to the complexity of the apparatus or otherwise involves an unreliable operation.
A tape supply shaft in a tape recorder is adapted to be rotated during a running of the magnetic tape in following relationship with the running tape. However, if for some reason the tape supply shaft rotates when the magnetic tape is not being fed as might occur when the tape recorder, in particular, a miniature tape recorder, is manually carried about with a tape cassette loaded therein, the tape assumes a slack condition, causing inconveniences.
In a tape recorder of a type having a tape cassette receiving chamber which is either opened or closed by a cover, there is a need for the provision of some means for ejecting the tape cassette, as when an eject button is depressed, by opening the cover and ejecting the cassette. However, if the opening of the cover and the ejection of the cassette are allowed to occur simultaneously, an ejection may be impeded by a racing which may occur between the cover and the cassette. On the other hand, it is essential that an ejection of the tape cassette be inhibited during an operation of the tape recorder when the tape is running since otherwise the tape may be damaged.